High School Romance
by SillySeastar12
Summary: The PPG's and RRB's are now in High School.  The RRB's start to have feelinings for the girls.  But do the girls feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Brick's pov.

I woke up like I usually do before my alarm clock. And like every morning, I thought of Blossom. Yes, Blossom. I realized that we always got our butts kicked by those girls so me and my brothers became good. Of course we still visit Mojo and steal things every once in a while. But we are officially good. We fight crime alongside our now partners.

When we changed to good, the PPG's cleared our criminal records and got us our own condo. Of course me and my bros have to share one but so do the PPG's. Me and my bros are now 17 and the PPG's are 16. Me and my brothers have each grown a liking to our own counterpart. Boomer and Bubbles are really close friends, although I think they're secretly dating.

Me and Blossy are friends but every once in awhile we'll have a friendly competition for things. I remembered I had to reset Butch's alarm clock form him and did that. Butch and BC are really close friends. They do prank's with each other all the time. They always get detention together, but they really don't care. Bloss tells me all the time that she thinks BC has a crush on Butch and I tell her that I think Butch likes BC.

The two skip classes a lot and sometimes ditch school. Once there was a rumor that the two were making out in the janitor's closet, but I don't believe it. BC wouldn't date Butch if he was the last person on Earth!

Back to the present. I was finished getting ready for school. I wore a tight red shirt, jeans, and red converse. I went downstairs to wait for Boomer. Out of the three of me and my brothers Boomer was the best cook, so he made all our meals unless we went out to eat. I sat at our island/table (It's an island in a kitchen but there are chairs on one side of it and that's where we eat all our meals). I read a book like I did every morning waiting for Boomer.

As soon as I found my spot and began reading, I heard "BRRRRIIIIIIICCCKKKKKK!"

Butch's pov.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Dumb alarm clock. Wakes me up to early! I set it to 7:45! 15 minutes before school starts! Oh wait. That dumb idiotic brother of mine always changes it. Now instead of waking up at 7:45, I'm officially up at…. 6:45? I'm gonna go kill Brick now._

"BRRRRIIIIIIIIICCCKKKK!" I shouted. He is so gonna die for making me wake up this early!

"WHAT?" Brick yelled back. My door opened and he popped his head in. He looked at me for a second and then shook his head and sighed. Boomer came in next to him. "Boomer, after school go to Mojo's and make him make Butch an indestructible alarm clock."

I looked down at where my hand was. Obviously when I turned it off I destroyed it.

"Why do I always get sent to Mojo's?" Boomer asked annoyed that he always was sent there to pick up stuff.

"Because I told you to!" Brick said.

"Well, incase you want to know Butch, I'm gonna make CCW!" I always asked what he made for breakfast. _CCW? I LOVE YOU BOOMER!_

"CCW?" Brick asked.

"You don't mean?" I asked excitedly. Boomer nodded his head. "Well, get down there and make them!" Boomer left.

"CCW?" Brick said.

"Chocolate Chip Waffles!" I said to my idiotic brother who was supposedly smart. Brick left to go back to doing whatever he did while Boomer made breakfast. I got ready for school quickly (Brick had a rule that if you weren't ready for school you couldn't have breakfast). I wore a green t-shirt, baggy pants, and green converse. I ran downstairs at the smell of finished chocolate chip waffles.

After having a wonderfully made breakfast, I got in the car me and my brothers shared. Even though we all had our license, Brick and Boomer never let me drive. Just because I go way over the speed limit doesn't mean I can't drive us to school. Brick drived and I always called shotgun. Boomer sat in the back.

We got to High School and I immediately started looking for BC. We were friends and pranked people a lot, but I always loved to mess with her. I secretly liked her but I would never let anyone know that. Me and my brothers were 30 minutes early so I thought I'd talk to her. I found her and walked over to her. She was asleep leaning up against one of the trees. I sat down next to her.

"Buttercup." I said. I didn't shout or whisper and she awoke startled. She was a heavy sleeper but if you close enough, she would wake up easily.

"Hi Butch." She said. "Wanna ditch first period?" She asked. First period was History. When we ditched school we went somewhere else, but when we ditched classes we went to the roof and talked. This way we wouldn't be late for the next class.

"Sure." I said.

**Well, there was not much romance, but there will be. I love people who review, so please do so! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews people! I love all of you! You guys are totally awesome! Well, to the story! **

Buttercup's pov.

Me and Butch are on the roof, laughing our heads off at the funniest things in life. We looked down from the building and made fun of every one walking around.

"Yesterday I was on my way to the kitchen and had to pass Boomer's room. He obviously loves Bubbles because of all the cheesy, stupid lovey-dovey songs he wrpte for her." he told me. I laughed. "I looked into his room and it was covered in crumbled pieces of paper. I picked one up and read it. It was the stupidest thing ever!" I laughed again at the stupidity of Butch's brother. I heard the bell ring signaling it was time for Math.

"Oh great." I said sarcastically. Math. I hated it. I mean it came easy to me but the teacher was so stupid. There were actually two math teachers, but they switched off. One day the idiotic teacher, the next the nice teacher. Today was a stupid teacher day.

"Well, come on." Butch said. Maybe I'll mess with him, I thought.

Butch's pov.

We got into the math classroom and BC sat in her seat while I sat in mine. Class began and I saw BC put her head on her desk to go to sleep. _What the heck? This class is so stupid might as well sleep_. So I put my head on my desk and drifted off to sleep.

Blossom's pov.

Dumb sister of mine. Ditching one class and falling asleep in the next! And Butch! Ugh. Why is she so immature? Why can't she just be a good girl for one day?

_**Well, when she's a good girl, you'll know something's wrong.**_

What? Who was that?

_**I'm your conscience! I thought they called you the smart one! Sheesh!**_

I am the smart one! Buttercup is the dumbest!

_**Now you know that's not tru-**_

It is true! She can't even go through two whole class periods without falling asleep, ditching the class, or some other kind of-

_**Buttercup is not the dumbest!**_

Yes she is!

_**No she's not!**_

Is!

_**Not!**_

Is!

_**Not!**_

Is!

_**Not because Bubbles is!**_

Oh, yea. I forgot about her.

_**Sheesh!**_

Well, sorry for being human and forgetting things every once in a while!

_**It's alright.**_

I was being sarcastic.

_**Oh.**_

And she calls me stupid.

_**Well, you're not exactly human. So yea, you are the dumb one!**_

Am not!

_**You're so stubborn.**_

I thought a conscience was supposed to help you not hurt you!

_**Well, look at the time I have to go!**_

Hey! Wait! Darn it.

Well, this is all I have so far. If you have any ideas on what could be in the next Chapter, please tell me your ideas! I love reviews and the people that write them so REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you people who review! You are totally awesome! I love you!**

Buttercup's pov.

I woke up to find someone shaking me. I looked up to see an angry Blossom, a very angry Brick, a smiling Bubbles talking to a stupid Boomer, and Butch. A very tired Butch. I guess he just woke up.

"What?" I asked hoarsely. Then I noticed no one else was in the room. Time for lunch! I started to get up but Blossom pushed me back down. "What?" I asked again.

"Ditching first period? Falling asleep the next? Buttercup what is wrong with you?" Blossom asked. Oh gosh not another big speech. I grabbed her wrist and forced it off my shoulder. I then stood up and said

"It's time for lunch. Now I am hungry. I want to eat. Get out of my way." I said trying to keep calm. I pushed her out of my way, but not hard enough to knock her down. Me and Butch walked to the janitor's closet to have lunch. We always did.

Blossom's pov.

Well what now conscience? That bratty sister of mine is getting on my last nerves!

_**I say leave her alone. Then instead of fighting, you guys can be friends!**_

…. And I say your weird.

_**Anyways, let's not talk about them. Let's talk about something else. How about you and Brick?**_

Me and who?

_**You know.**_

Oh us as friends.

_**Or maybe a little more!**_

Shut up!

_**Feisty. I think he'll like that.**_

I said shut up!

_**Make me! Oh wait, you can't! Cause I only exist in your mind. And I am your conscience. So technically I control you!**_

No you don't. I control me.

_**And I'm you!**_

If your me, then who am I?

_**We're both you.**_

That's impossible.

_**You know what I think is impossible.**_

What?

_**Three girls being made out of sugar, spice, and everything nice and chemical x.**_

Shut up! Your lowering my self-esteem! And that can cause stress which leads to suicide!

_**Hold your horses girly!**_

I'm not riding a horse though.

_**Are you Blossom or Bubbles?**_

Blossom!

_**Okay. For a second I thought you were somebody stupid.**_

Well, I'm not.

_**I insult your sister and you do nothing about it? Wooowwww! Shows just how much you care!**_

SHUT UP!

_**Ok. Sheesh. Great way to say bye **__(sarcasm)__**.**_

Leave NOW!

_**Fine.**_

Buttercup's pov.

I sat in the janitor's closet with my best friend. We finished eating lunch a while ago. We are both fast eaters. We were making fun of some of the people we knew. Then, we both realized how close we were. Only a few inches apart. I leaned in a little closer and so did he. Our lips were barely touching when someone swung the door open.

**I love people who review! I love anyone and everyone who reads my stories, whether or not you review! I am open to ideas on what could happen in the next chapter, so please review and tell me any ideas you got! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Hugs everyone reading my stories***


	4. Chapter 4

I got a review saying my chapters should be longer. Please let me know if this is better. Thanks for your lovely reviews!

Butch's pov.

I was just about to kiss the love of my life when some idiot swung the janitor's closet open. I'll kill them. I look up to see Bubbles standing there, wide eyed and looking dumb.

"Umm….. Buttercup, Blossom told me to tell you" She paused and looked at our position again. She sighed. "Nothing just forget it. I promise I won't tell anyone." Bubbles walked away and closed the door, but I didn't hear her footsteps leaving quite yet. Instead I heard some clicks and some giggling. Before I could figure out what was going on, BC jumped up and tried to open the door. I repeat: TRIED. The door wouldn't move an inch.

"Let me try." I said. No matter how strong she thought she was, I was always at least a little bit stronger than BC. I tried to open the door, and tried, and tried, and tried. BUT THE DUMB DOOR WOULND'T MOVE! I sighed and looked at her.

"Dumb sister of mine! Locking me in the janitor's closet! Sometimes she doesn't make sense." She muttered.

"Well, think about it. A hot guy locked in a small room with a hot girl. Makes perfect sense if you asked me." I said. It took her about five seconds to realize what I meant and react. But in that five seconds, I saw something I've never seen Buttercup do: blush.

When she reacted, she tried to punch me, but I caught it just in time.

"Now, Buttercup. Do you know what would happen if anyone found out you punched someone?" I said, trying to sound like a principle. "You would get sent to a boarding school. An all rich girls boarding school. Filled with preppy little snobby brats. And then you would never see me again. Do you really want that?" She had been through so many school's that her dad threatened her to a boarding school if she didn't change.

"No." She muttered and pulled her hand out of mine. She then muttered something inaudible, but because of my super hearing I heard "I mean I like you but you never seem to notice so maybe it would be good to-" She kept rambling on about stuff but my mind kept replaying three words: I like you.

Buttercup's pov.

I was mumbling some things about liking Butch, but him not noticing or not caring or not liking me back when I was tackled up against a wall. I took me a minute to realize what was going on: Butch was kissing me.

As soon as I thought that, my arms immediately reacted on their own and wrapped around Butch's neck, pulling him closer. We made out in the janitor's closet for what felt like forever. The bell rang for the next class, but we didn't care. About five minutes after class started, we pulled away for air.

"BC?" He said after a while.

"Yea?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Butch asked. In response I kissed him, which ended up as making out. We pulled apart for air once more.

"Let's find a way out of here." I said. I looked all around the ceiling for a vent, but found none.

"There's one behind those boxes." Butch said. There was a shelf close to the ceiling that had boxes on it. Behind the boxes was a vent.

"Butch, give me a lift." I told him. He knelt to the ground and linked his hands together so I could get on his shoulders. I got on his shoulders and moved the boxes out of the way to see the vent. It was big for me to fit through there, but not Butch. It was a tight fit for me so Butch couldn't even try to fit in! (He's not fat, just really muscular. I'm much more thinner, but still muscular. I think you know what I mean.)

"Wait here. I'll go through here find an exit and let you out of here." I said. He nodded and I crawled through the vents. I made rights, and lefts and more rights until I found an opening. Crawled out of the vents and, luckily for me, I was right in front of the janitor's closet. I opened the door and Butch was standing there.

"Come on." I said. We were already late for class, so we went to the roof.

Blossom's pov.

It's five minutes before the bell rings for this class to end. Bubbles is SOOO gonna get it! Buttercup and Butch missed a third class cause Bubbles just had to lock them in the janitors closet!

_**Now don't be too harsh on poor little Bubbles. She was just messing with your sisters love life.**_

Don't be too harsh? DON'T BE TOO HARSH?

_**Shut up! She was just trying to help!**_

HELP?

_**You know it just as much as I do.**_

Making Buttercup and Butch miss another is not what I call help.

_**But locking two lovebirds in the same room is.**_

OMG! Do you know what could happen if he tried to rape her?

_**Bloss-**_

Or if, worse, he got her into drugs?

_**How is that wor-**_

Or what if-

_**STOP WITH THE "IF'S"! And how is drugs worse than rape?**_

She would enjoy it. Either that or she'd kill him before he even touched her.

_**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER?**_

I don't know.

_**You evil little son of-**_

NO CURSING!

_**Well, does Buttercup trust Butch?**_

Yes.

_**Do you trust Buttercup?**_

No.

_**Well, learn to! She is not you! You do not know what is best for her! You are not her parent or anything else! Let her make her own mistakes.**_

Fine.

_**Bye.**_

Just get out of my head!

…

Silence at last!

_**It's official. You've gone crazy.**_

AAAAHHHHHHH! GO AWAY!

Please let me know if there is anything I need to work on in my stories. And if you got ideas for future chapters, please tell me and I will see what I can do. I love people who review! So please do so!


End file.
